Twist of Fate
by NineOrchid
Summary: Seven-year-old Luffy ate the Yami Yami no Mi, rather than the Gomu Gomu no Mi. With the strong ambition to become the Pirate King, as well as the most powerful devil fruit in the world, how would this affect Luffy's adventure? [Luffy will be very op, but not Saitama level op. Apart from Nami, Robin, and Hancock, there will be no more additions to the harem.]


**Twist of Fate**

* * *

 **Note:** As much as I love the idea of having a busty harem, some authors go crazy and give their MC a hundred wives. It is simply impossible to satisfy everyone, so I will not attempt such a feat. There will be no more additions to Luffy's harem, no matter how persuasive you might be. To make this work, I will be making Luffy smarter. The adorable Luffy we know of cannot possibly woo girls.

Enough with the blabber and on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Yami Yami no Mi**

"Shanks! Let me join your crew!" A young boy, about seven years old asked a red-haired man.

"Luffy, the Grand Line is a dangerous place. If something happens to you, Makino won't serve me sake anymore." Said the red-haired man while staring at the bartender's butt.

Makino knew that Shanks was ogling her backside but was secretly happy about it. She turned around and faced Luffy. "Luffy, Shanks is right. You're too young to go adventuring in such dangerous seas. Why not wait until you're a little bit older before becoming a pirate?"

Luffy was not swayed one bit. "But I'm already older! My punches are as strong as a pistol!" Luffy said while punching the air to demonstrate his strength.

Shanks smirked at the boy's 'demonstration.' He grabbed a glass of juice from the bench and handed it to Luffy. "Here Luffy, drink this sake and show me that you're a real man!"

Thinking that the glass contained alcohol, Luffy finished the entire glass in one gulp. "There! I finished it! Will you take me with you now?!" Luffy, not having tasted alcohol before, could not tell he drank regular juice.

"Dahahahaha. You really are a kid Luffy! What you drank was juice and you couldn't even tell if it was sake! Dahahaha!" Soon, the entire bar joined their captain in laughter as Luffy's face turned redder, and redder.

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted with a seething face. This only caused the red-haired captain to laugh even louder. Seeing that Shanks would laugh even louder if he said anything else, Luffy went back to his seat and ignored Shanks and his crew.

Makino saw the little boy eating his sorrows away. Smiling at the boy's antics, she proceeded to refill Shanks' and Luffy's drinks.

* * *

As Luffy and the pirates were feasting, a tall mountain bandit kicked the door open, breaking it in the process. The bar became silent and all the pirates present looked at the commotion.

Proud at the attention directed at him, the mountain bandit walked towards the counter and faced the green-haired woman. "We're not here to cause trouble. Just give us five barrels of sake and we'll be on our way."

Makino calmed herself, thinking the bandit can be reasoned with. "I'm sorry. We're all out of sake."

The mountain-bandit Higuma raised his eyebrows, looked around and said; "I don't suppose these pirates are drinking water?"

Hearing the displeasure in the bandit's voice, Shanks decided to intervene. "Sorry my friend. It seems we drank the bar dry." Shanks grabbed a bottle and offered it to Higuma. "Here, it's still unopened."

Higuma grabbed the bottle from Shanks' hand, uncorked it, and poured its contents on the captain's head. "You think this little bottle is enough for me? My bounty is worth nine million you fool!" Said Higuma, as he smashed the bottle to the ground. "Let's get out of here!" These pirate scums ain't worth my time!"

* * *

Luffy saw the man he admired get mocked by a stupid bandit without fighting back. He watched Higuma walk towards the exit. Each step the man took, the boy's anger doubled. Unable to contain his fury, Luffy grabbed the glass on the table and threw it as hard as he could at the back of Higuma's head. "Apologize to Shanks you asshole!"

Higuma felt something hard impact his head. Some of the liquid dripped to his lips. He tasted both blood and … _what is this? Juice?_ Higuma's knuckles tightened, as he turned around and saw a six, seven-year-old boy standing in front of him. _This must be the bastard who threw that … juice._ The bandit calmed himself. He stared at the red-haired man whom was gripping his saber. "The kid seems to have bigger balls than you, pirate. Though as much as I admire his balls…"

Luffy chuckled.

"… as much as I admire his guts, I won't let anyone who's offended me live!" With speed, Higuma grabbed his saber and tried to cleave Luffy with it. Seeing the boy's widened eyes brought satisfaction to the bandit. As he brought down his sword, he didn't see blood splatter. He didn't even feel the resistance of cutting flesh. With greater attention, he saw the little boy covered in darkness. The darkness then started pulling his sword, and by extension, him within it. With great effort, Higuma tried to pull the sword out of the darkness, but was shocked to see his sword get swallowed even faster. When the darkness touched his hand, he felt an immeasurable gravitational pull, forcing him to let go of his saber.

Everyone in the bar stared at the impossible anomaly. Shocked, but none as shocked as Luffy himself. The boy looked at his body, but instead of seeing blood, he saw the sword's handle get sucked within this black vortex. He stared at Shanks with wonder spread on his face. _What did I just do?_

* * *

Shanks was about to block the bandit's strike, when he saw darkness cover Luffy. He watched Higuma's blade get sucked in and he watched Higuma's arm get almost sucked in. The little boy stared at him in confusion. Shanks looked at the bench and saw an opened chest. A chest that was supposed to contain a _devil fruit_. With a blast of _Haoshoku Haki_ , all the bandits dropped unconscious. "Luffy." Shanks pointed at the missing fruit. "Did you eat the fruit in that chest?"

Luffy nodded.

Shanks slapped his hand onto his face and slid it down. "Do you have any idea what you ate Luffy?" Knowing the answer to his question, he continued; "you ate a _devil fruit_! A d _evil fruit_ gives you a special ability, but it also takes away your ability to swim!"

"Eh?" Luffy scratched his head. "Doesn't matter, I don't even know how to swim to begin with. Shishishishishi."

"Bakero!" Shanks punched Luffy on the head, angry at the boy's thoughtlessness. "You'll never be able to swim again, you hear me?!"

Clutching his head, Luffy shouted; "So what?! I don't even know how to swim to begin with!"

Shanks gave up trying to convince the boy that losing his ability to swim is a horrible thing. Seeing how Luffy couldn't care less put a smile on the Captain's face. "Luffy, this devil fruit of yours is named _Yami Yami no Mi_ , turning you into a _darkness human_. All I know is that it allows you to create and control darkness. It's up to you to figure out if it can do other things."

With a nod, Luffy asked; "Shanks, how come all the bandits fell asleep? Are they stupid?" Some of the captains' nakama laughed.

The red-haired man smiled at the boy's innocence. "You'll find out once you become a great pirate." Shanks took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "You don't have to join my crew to go on adventures you know. Like Makino said, once you grow up, you can become a pirate yourself. Gather a crew and go on your own adventures. Once you make a name for yourself, I'll be taking this hat back."

Luffy smiled. "You bet! I'll gather the strongest crew, become the pirate king, then kick your crew's ass since you wouldn't let me join!"

"Dahahahaha!"

"Shishishishishi."

* * *

And that concludes the first chapter of my first fanfiction! As you can see, Luffy is not as dimwitted as he was in the manga. Other than that, Luffy is still Luffy.

Leave a review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, how to improve my writing, all that shit.

If you have any ideas, feel free to share so I can gain some inspiration. It'll help me update faster.

Sayonara!


End file.
